Bandana Dee vs Gooey
Description When it comes to Kirby's allies, none are as reliable as these two. But which one is the worthy supporter of the pink hero? Image Link: https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1PnI72OxEYJVV8sZXnjTJfbBnqdPjiIdIkVESGe5y6tw/ Poll Who are you rooting for? Bandana Waddle Dee Gooey Should both combatants be allowed to use other characters (Burning Leo, Broom Hatter) to get abilities or elemental augments? Yes No Beginning Wiz: For over 25 years, Kirby is a powerful pink puffball capable of taking down many foes ranging from nightmares to a sentient computer program. Boomstick: He's also the guy who took down a Dragon Ball character. Wiz: Kirby also has great allies on his side that he befriends along the way. Boomstick: And these two are the most loyal to the pink puffball. Wiz: Bandana Waddle Dee, the spear-wielding buddy. Boomstick: Gooey, the Dark Matter rebel. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bandana Waddle Dee [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNQBMfCcKcs Megaton Punch - Kirby Super Star Ultra] Wiz: Ever since the first Kirby game on the Gameboy, King Dedede has been a fierce rival. Boomstick: This fat penguin has plenty of minions who tried to clobber dat Kirby, ranging from a tree with a face to a cycloptic stormcloud. Wiz: But out of all his minions, one of them was a great buddy to King Dedede ... and Kirby too. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWJq1YTxZus The Adventure Begins - Kirby’s Return to Dream Land (Blowout Blast Remix)] Boomstick: Bandana Dee first appeared in Kirby Super Star as a side character, but his popularity soared in Kirby's Return to Dream Land as a main playable character. Since then, he has been a recurring fan-favorite in the series. Wiz: Although Bandana Waddle Dee is commonly seen as a helper to Kirby and King Dedede, he has his fair share of adventuring on his own. When he does, he usually carries his trusty spear. Boomstick: Bandana Dee can thrust his spear to poke at enemies and can even do a rapid flurry attack. This thing can be used even when underwater and can even go through walls! Popup: In most Kirby games, Kirby can not use most of his abilities underwater. Wiz: Bandana Waddle Dee can also throw his spear to hit distance enemies. Boomstick: He can even throw three at a time! And once he's done, he can just get another one out of thin air. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-hOqCFep20 Main Menu - Kirby Battle Royale] Wiz: Bandana Dee's strangest ability with his spear is that he can hover just by spinning his spear above him like a helicopter blade. Boomstick: That's video game logic here! Anyway, Bandana Dee can also infinitely jump from mid-air. Wiz: Bandana Dee doesn't just carry his spear. In Kirby Battle Royale, he also wields a parasol. Popup: The parasol's design is based on the parasol Kirby got from tapping the Waddle Dee amiibo in Kirby Planet Robobot. Boomstick: Aside from being Mary Poppins, Bandana Dee can splash water by whacking foes with it, drill through opponents, and even juggle foes! I never knew a frickin’ umbrella is very useful! Wiz: Bandana Dee has also used a shotgun in the subgame Scope Shot. It can fire long ranged shots and can be charged. Boomstick: This boomstick is powerful enough to destroy giant robots. BOOM! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86jAXyN3LTM The Adventure Begins - Kirby and the Rainbow Curse] Wiz: Bandana Dee has plenty of feats. Unlike other Waddle Dees, he is one of the most durable of them, being able to receive hits from Kirby. Boomstick: He has accompanied Kirby in a few adventures. He helped took down powerful foes like Magolor and the giant thingy from ... Wiz: No Boomstick! No Star Allies spoilers from you! Moving on, Bandana Waddle Dee is strong enough to partially crack Planet Popstar. Boomstick: His feats are impressive considering the fact that he’s just a Waddle Dee. Speaking of which, he can be easily defeated when Kirby inhales him. Also, he can be a bit timid at times. Wiz: But with near-perfect attendance in every Kirby game since Kirby Super Star Ultra, Bandana Dee is well on his way to being as iconic as Dedede and Meta Knight. splash screen of Bandana Waddle Dee from Kirby Star Allies Gooey [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OE2XPKGXyqg Opening - Kirby’s Dream Land 3] Wiz: Throughout Kirby’s adventures, his home planet of Planet Popstar faced many invaders, most notably the Dark Matter. Boomstick: They are a series of dark beings who are known for possessing many beings. They also raised the ESRB rating in Kirby’s Dream Collection. Wiz: However, one Dark Matter being did not want to participate in the evil of Zero, and he later became a key ally for Kirby. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuGRiAWNEOM Grass Land 4 - Kirby’s Dream Land 3 (Star Allies Remix)] Boomstick: Gooey is a blob with a tongue who first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 2, but he later became playable in Kirby's Dream Land 3. Wiz: Kirby and Gooey share similar abilities. Both eat enemies to gain their powers, but the methods are slightly different. Boomstick: Kirby inhales his enemies, while Gooey uses his tongue. Although Gooey can only eat one enemy at a time, he can gulp enemies underwater and use his tongue to repeatedly whack enemies like a whip, pick them up, and hurl them! And y'all thought Yoshi is a tongue master! scene where Gooey does Friend Throw in Kirby Star Allies Popup: Aside from Kirby 64, Kirby can only inhale on land. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovYuCf4lm2c Ripple Field 2 - Kirby’s Dream Land 3 (Dasiun Remix)] Wiz: Moving on, Gooey can also copy abilities after gulping enemies down. However, he does not have Essence Deluxes like Kirby, so being able to use those in-game abilities will be tricky. Popup: While Kirby inhaled enemies in his Death Battle, we won’t do that here. Besides, Kirby can use his Essence Deluxes in his fight against Majin Buu. Boomstick: Fortunately, in Kirby Star Allies, Gooey is able to use some of his moves in his moveset, so for this fight, we’ll let him use these abilities in this game. Wiz: With the Parasol ability, Gooey uses a parasol as a weapon. With the Burning ability, Gooey can engulf himself in flames while dashing forward. Boomstick: And for some reason, Gooey has blue fire instead of orange fire. Moving on, Gooey can also crush foes and take hits from any attack with the Stone powerup. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zkvFCMzk8U Sand Canyon 3 - Kirby’s Dream Land 3 (Planet Robobot Remix)] Wiz: Gooey isn’t just limited to his tongue and Copy Abilities. As a member of the Dark Matter race, Gooey can take a form of Dark Matter with Mock Matter. Boomstick: In this form, he can fly around indefinitely and shoot stars and dark laser beams. With this form, he helped Kirby take out Zero. And not the robot swordsman. Wiz: Gooey has also accompanied Kirby and helped him defeat Whispy Woods, Acro, Pon and Con, drawings of various bosses, and King Dedede. Boomstick: Gooey is able to do a lot despite being in only three games. Which brings me to my next point. He does not have a lot of experience compared to other Kirby characters. Wiz: Indeed. In fact, in Kirby’s Dream Land 2, he was mostly stuck in a bag. Gooey was also rarely seen until Kirby Star Allies. Boomstick: Even so, for looking a lot like Jell-O, Gooey can still do a lot! splash screen of Gooey from Star Allies Death Battle [https://youtu.be/PENDJyOVpXc Nobita Theme 2 - Doraemon (2005)] One day in Dream Land, Bandana Dee was going spear fishing. After getting some fish, he gulped it down to satisfy his hunger. Meanwhile, Gooey was floating around in his Mock Matter form. Thinking it was a threat to Dream Land, Bandana Dee took his spear and ran for Gooey. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZWrD-IHO6Y Boss Theme - Kirby’s Return to Dream Land] Gooey noticed, reverted back to normal, and prepared to fight. FIGHT! Bandana Dee rushed forward and jabbed at Gooey multiple times. Gooey got struck multiple times and crashed into a pile of Star Blocks. Gooey used his tongue to grab the Star Blocks and hurled them at Bandana Dee. Bandana Dee jumped over two of them but got hit by the last one. Gooey grabbed Bandana Dee with his tongue and hurled him into a palm tree. A few explosive coconuts from Kirby's Dream Land were about to fall on the Waddle Dee, so he grabbed his umbrella and plopped it open to guard him. As Gooey tried to run into him, Bandana Dee prepares his umbrella as the screen goes in slow motion. Suddenly, Bandana Dee launches Gooey up and juggles him with his umbrella. To get out of the way, Gooey absorbed a puff of air and used the Stone power. Bandana Dee tried to attack Gooey in stone form, but it was in vain. Suddenly, Gooey used the fireball attack to ram into Bandana Dee multiple times. Suddenly, Bandana Dee used his helicopter spear attack and hit Gooey multiple times, knocking him near a pile of rocks. Bandana Dee was about to finish Gooey off with a downward strike when Gooey just leaped out of the way and used his parasol attack to knock Bandana Dee off. Before the speared warrior knew it, Gooey just swallowed Bandana Dee's spear! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgOAxY9-Tjk Boss Theme - Kirby Star Allies] Gooey got the Spear ability, and he used his spear to jab at Bandana Waddle Dee multiple times before launching him. After that, he tried to throw a few spears, but Bandana Waddle Dee jumped multiple times mid-air to dodge the spears before striking Gooey with a Moon Drop. Gooey and Bandana Dee then repeatedly struggled to get an edge while spears were thrown and jabbed. After a while, Bandana Dee ducked underneath Gooey's jab and did a strong poke at Gooey, causing him to lose the ability. But it's not over! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuRWUNUmv1c Hyper Zone 1 - Kirby’s Dream Land 3 (Star Allies Remix)] Gooey transformed into his Mock Matter form and started to float. He launched a few orange blobs at the speared warrior but he jumped out of the way. However, he launched a Dark Matter laser that blasted Bandana Dee out. In response, Bandana Dee used his helicopter attack to repeatedly ram at Gooey before kicking, resulting in both colliding in the sky, referencing a pose from Kirby's Dream Land 2. Gooey shot more Dark Matter lasers, launching Bandana Dee into a tree, which snapped it in half. Bandana Dee took out his shotgun and started shooting at Gooey, but he dodged them all as he rushed towards the speared warrior and fired more Dark Matter lasers, which sent Bandana Dee flying into another tree. [https://youtu.be/7w-Wxd5SXto?t=1m52s Gassen! Toushi Amou - Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone] Gooey tried charging up his Dark Matter Flare attack, which fires four lasers at once. Bandana Dee noticed and charged his shot. Suddenly, both of the shots collided, creating massive amounts of dust in the forest. Meanwhile, Bandana Dee was running towards Gooey and did his helicopter attack again and kicked Gooey downwards. Bandana Dee charged another shot, but Gooey licked the projectile and fired it back, creating another massive explosion in the forest. However, Bandana Dee dodged the reflector and stabbed at Gooey, then charged a punch at the blob creating a hole before finishing Gooey with another shotgun attack, creating a massive explosion. KO! Bandana Dee went back to spear fishing. Results [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6BRroGbcSc Apple Scramble - Kirby Battle Royale (25th Anniversary Orchestra Remix)] Boomstick: Woah! Look at what happened in Dream Land! Wiz: Bandana Dee and Gooey were evenly matched. Bandana Dee may have more to work with, but Gooey’s adaptable strategy evened the odds. Boomstick: I mean, some of Dee’s attacks can come right back at him thanks to his versatile tongue! Wiz: Bandana Dee has cracked part of Planet Popstar. But then again, Gooey’s Stone Form gives him invulnerability. Boomstick: Bandana Dee has better mobility in the ground, but Gooey’s Dark Matter form has superior air travel. Both are even in the speed department, so that didn’t help either. Wiz: Fortunately, Bandana Waddle Dee had some advantages in a few areas. Boomstick: Gooey only made relatively few appearances in the series. Even so, he has been portrayed as absent-minded. Wiz: And while Bandana Dee may be timid at times, he has more experience taking on baddies and had the courage to take on Kirby. Popup: Bandana Dee also helped Kirby take on his clones in Battle Royale. These clones have some of Kirby’s abilities and likely matched his strength and speed. Boomstick: And it’s not that Gooey can just eat for an easy dub (win). Remember that Bandana Dee has actually survived being inhaled by Kirby, who we said has a stomach that contains an entire universe. Wiz: Overall, both fighters fought well, but Bandana Dee’s experience and character was just enough for him to claim victory. Boomstick: In other words, he licked the point of that battle. Wiz: The winner is BANDANA WADDLE DEE. Trivia * This battle is likely done to commemorate the release (and DLC) of Kirby Star Allies. * Bandana Dee’s kick with Gooey in Dark Matter form references the Dark Matter battle from'' Kirby’s Dream Land 2''. * If this fight were to be done, 2D sprite animation would be used (Bandana Dee’s sprites from SSU, Gooey’s sprites from DL3) Next Time Have a blast! Five bombers try to blow each other up in an explosive battle royale. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:SettleItInSSB Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018